


The Emrys Kingdom

by dttwins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur has magic, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Magic!Morgana, magic!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin is ten, he accidentaly creates a magical kingdom, some years later, it's the only hope Morgana and Arthur have to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely subscribers! Few but faithful! I had a depression and I still have it, so no promises:) BUT today I made myself write a lot of fanfics, and finish started series and started work, so there you go! One of the many! Enjoy!

Merlin was only 10 years old when Hunith sat him down and explained about his father and the ban on magic and all this other grown up stuff. It was hard to understand that just because some king from far away ordered all magic banned, his father had to leave. Even though he was bullied a bit by kids from his village, he had Will, his best friend, and his Mom, and so until now Merlin never hated anybody. But right this moment Merlin hated this king with a passion, to think that all his suffering, his own father hiding in caves just because some ban on magic. Merlin was magic, and he did nothing to this king and yet Merlin would be killed the moment he step inside Camelot.   
Well, with a childish stubbornness, anger powering his already enormous powers, his eyes golden, Merlin declared that he will create his own kingdom! Where everybody could live in peace and use magic whenever they wanted and they will have a place for dragons! In agitation Merlin hit the table, there was a wave of power that radiated from him and the ground moved like it was an earthquake. Everything calmed down in a couple of moments, but Hunith didn't have time to calm down from her scare, because Merlin slumped to the ground exhausted from so much magic leaving him at once. Hunith put him to bed and the next morning Merlin was all right if a little bit more tired then usual and that was that. They forgot all about it, there were always things to do in a small village.  
It was an especially nice summer day and Merlin and Will...well if somebody will ask, they'll say they went looking for mushrooms. Or hunting. Merlin stated that looking for mushrooms was more believable, but Will claimed since it was too early for mushrooms nobody will believe them, and so they ought to say they went hunting. Merlin laughed and asked if Will even knew what hunting was. None of them even thought about saying they went to gather berries, it was time for blueberry to be picked, but two boys were too busy racing to the creek for a nice swim to even contemplate a more plausible explanation to why they snuck away instead of working.  
And so it happened, that when a huge group of druids came into their small village, Merlin and Will missed all the excitement, because they were too busy day-dreaming laying under the sun.  
The druids came, singing chants. After their leader had a long talk with village chief, the druids set camp and later had a huge feast. People from the village had never seen so much food. There were fruits and berries and bread and all kind of different meat. It didn't take long for everybody to gather on a glade nearby. The wooden tables were groaning under the weight of food. Unfortunately before they all could eat and get to know one another, the chief had to explain the situation. It wouldn't be so bad if the guy wasn't so fond of long speeches, and so after an hour it was revealed that druids will be living with them from now on. The villages though were mostly shocked by another news. Miles around them, a week from now a magical forest sprang out in one night, separating the land both from Uther and Cenred. The knights from Camelot tried to cut it down, but where one was cut down, two would burst out of the ground. And the forest was so thick nobody could pass through. Nobody that is, who meant harm. If you had magic and even if you didn't but desperately sought shelter, the woods would let you in. Not only that, but since it was a magical forest, there was plenty of food.   
The best magicians from Cendred's kingdom also tried but all failed, the forest couldn't be burned, it wouldn't be destroyed.  
Another shocking news though was that they apparently had a new king! Some Emrys guy that the villagers never heard of!   
The news about the king didn't bother villagers much, no doubt soon there will be another announcement of taxes and what not, they were much more happy about the druids, they brought food, and druids meant healers and more hands meant more food to gather and houses to build, and maybe with magic they could better the soil. All of that was loudly celebrated with lots of ale and wine and food. And so when Will and Merlin finally decided to come back they were meat with empty village and the sounds of drunken party nearby. When the boys finally reached the clearing, wooow, there was no sober person in site! Merlin found his Mom and went to greet her when they were finally noticed. The druids rose as one, some more steady then others and bowed down to Merlin. The boy froze, eyes huge on his paling face. Hunith had a hand pressed to her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips.   
Later on Hunith and some of the druids explained everything to Merlin, there were tears and disbelief. When people tried to make Hunith and Merlin stay in a better house they vehemently refused. Desperate to please their savior druids begged Merlin to tell them what to do. The only thing the boy asked was to find his dad and bring him and his dragons home.   
Life returned to normal, or as normal as it can be with a magical boy of 10 years old. New houses were built, people went hunting and there was always plenty of food, more and more magical and simple people came so the village became a small town, and then nearby villages were built as well. Merlin was very against taxes, but every village choose 3 men that would look after the order. The land itself became magical and so as they found out nobody could be seriously hurt. There were still harsh winters and illness and small crimes, but nobody truly evil could stay.   
Time passed on, Merlin grew up, his kingdom was prospering, soil generous, nobody was starving and more and more magical people and creatures came.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was standing on a balcony, down below him the crowded market of Ealdor- the capital of Emrys kingdom was bursting with activity, loud and full of people as usual. It was hard to believe ten years ago this was a small village struggling to pay taxes and not starve. Merlin smiled. The magician on a square was showing small tricks for kids. Even after all this time everything magical was so fascinating. Simple illusions of butterflies and flowers, and knights on horses and dragons the man was conjuring were beautiful, even when Merlin knew the spell was very simple. Merlin's smile turned mischievous and he conjured a much more difficult illusion of a huge castle guarded by griffons and unicorns and a princess and knights marching. The small crowd of children squealed and cheered and the magician smiled broadly and waved to Merlin. Merlin waved back. What a pity, soon it will be time to greet all the people that came to seek his advice. Thank God he always insisted that they only should contact him in dire situations and encouraged them to try and solve their problems themselves first. There were always chiefs of the villages and in every village or town there was a huge board where you could easily ask for help. And if something urgent came up, there was always an emergency bell. It wasn't so long ago that people came here seeking shelter, they remembered the pain and hunger and fear, and so the majority was quick to help. Merlin signed. Nowadays the majority of people that came to talk to him were those who wanted to see the greatest magician of all times, Emrys. Merlin sighed again. So he had more magic then anybody, what did it matter. He was just an ordinary young man. Thank god for Will and Freya and his mom of course, they were his only good friends. Such a pity that they were a couple, Merlin just wanted to stop feeling so lonely all the time, he wanted someone who could challenge him, someone who would treat him like a normal person.   
Oh, its noon already. Time to meet and greet. It took him 5 whole minutes to go downstairs and it usually took twice of that to get up, but it was worth it. The house where Merlin lived now couldn't really be called a castle per see, it wasn't even in the middle of the city, it was in the place of their old house, but was built with stones. It had a lot of rooms for visiting druids and guests of the capital and a huge library, but one couldn't really call it a castle. Merlin only asked for a tower so that he could observe the stars and for the view of course, his mother lived on a second floor of the enormous house and claimed it was too much to climb all the way up. Merlin insisted that Hunith didn't have to worry time and time again, but his Mom was a formidable woman who refused to sit idle, and so she would always be busy. Merlin himself often traveled all over his kingdom, taming this beast and that and performing difficult magic. He was still taking lessons every weekend, with magic, one could never ran out of things to learn.  
Ah his audience for the day. In the beginning the huge room was meant to host feasts and other celebrations though only when the weather was bad. Till that day Ealdor celebrated by pulling out wooden tables and benches on the square and nearby streets and celebrating outside. They had 5 grand events during the year and during that time the center of the city turned into a giant party for everyone, with food and wine donated by kind people always for free. After 2 years of living in their old house they finally talked Merlin into rebuilding his home. At the same time the boy was forced to put up a notice: visiting day on Tuesday and Thursday. He couldn't just talk to people all the time, he had things to do, and so half of these days were spent on meeting his people, unless it was an emergency of course. His doors were always open and just like his people he was always ready to help.  
So unless it was a celebration, the room was full of comfortable armchairs, a bit of refreshments and water, it even had small basins of water along the wall, so the travelers who came straight up there could wash their hands and faces.   
Today there were only 5 people, couple of druids, probably wanted to discuss some obscure ritual again, a young couple with a small kid, probably to get his blessing and a young lady, wringing her hands, her gorgeous dark hair cascading down her dirty but clearly very expensive cloak.   
Merlin greeted everybody, blessed the child and the couple soon left, asked if druids had any emergency and yep, he was right, another ritual that he will have to check, he asked them to wait and help themselves to food and then sat near young woman with a smile. She was clearly shocked at his appearances. "Let me guess" he said with a laugh, "You expected some old bearded guy in expensive clothes?" When she stammered a yes he laughed out loud. "My dad keeps telling me to wear silk, but I'm just not used to it, plus those clothes are more practical. But how can I help you, my lady?" "It's my brother, Arthur! He was cursed and his father refused to use magical cure! And it's the only thing that can save him. It's bad! I stole him in the middle of the night, but he got worse, he is in a village an hour ride away. The druids said they can slow down the curse, but I had to find Emrys! Please, we'll do anything!" By that point she was crying and Merlin couldn't help himself, she hugged her and told her everything will be alright.   
When the hug ended they were already in front of the house where Arthur was. Hearing a shocked gasp from his companion, Merlin grinned and simply said "Magic".


	3. Chapter 3

When Merlin entered though, he immediately became serious and started asking questions. The druids explained that he was poisoned and cursed, most likely drinking poison from a cursed cup or goblet. He could be cured by a simple cleansing ritual, but it needed tremendous magical power to overpower the curse, which the druids didn't have. Merlin thanked them for their help and moved to stand above Arthur, placing his hands on his forehead. Arthur who was tossing restlessly due to the fever stilled immediately. Merlin said the spell and blue light encompassed them. The spell lasted couple of minutes, but already Merlin had sweat running down his back and his hands were trembling. Eventually it was over. Arthur started puking black sluggish mess on the floor, Merlin helped hold him so he wouldn't choke and then when Arthur finally stopped and fallen back exhaustedly on his pillows, Merlin sagged tiredly, taking deep breath. The druids brought them both some water and then Arthur was allowed to fall in a healing sleep.  
The girl was sobbing desperately, clearly the stress had caught on to her, but Merlin was too tired to help calm her down. She did compose herself rather quickly though, the druids bringing them both restoring tea was very welcome. It was while drinking hot beverage that Merlin had time to look around and spotted a red cloak, typical for Camelot knights.   
After reassuring her that it was not a problem and that he definitely didn't need any gold or anything else really, he finally managed to ask if they were from Camelot.   
"Yes, we will return there as soon as Arthur is able to travel!" Merlin winced at her answer. "I'm afraid you can't. Uther's knights are patrolling the area, you will be spotted and if not killed right there, then escorted to the castle where you will be watched all the time. With the amount of magic you have, and still untrained, it's just a matter of time before you slip up." Merlin explained calmly but apparently his guest didn't know about her magic. Eyes wide, she stammered "magic?!" Oh dear, she really didn't know. "Have you ever had dreams, or just strong feelings and then something happened?" She just nodded, still in shock. "You probably didn't know that your brother had magic as well" Her eyes widen even more. "It was dormant, I guess because he was a knight in Camelot. But unfortunately, after the ritual I performed, after so much magic passing through him, his magic has awoken. It's a bit late, nothing a good training couldn't cure for sure, but when he gets better his magic might be a bit, how to say it, explosive. Even if he is a good knight, Uther will not spare him. It happened before. So I urge you to stay here, where you could learn." Merlin was thinking of anything else to say to convince her when she exclaimed "You don't understand! Uther is my guardian and Arthur's father!" It was Merlin's turn to be shocked. "Wha?" He mumbled unintelligibly. "I'm sorry I was so distraught I didn't introduce myself. I am Morgana Lafey and this is Arthur Pendragon, my step brother." Merlin desperately needed to sit down, or maybe something strong to drink, or better yet one of those calming draughts the druid living here was famous for. Since there were no chairs he ended up sitting on the end of the bed, absentmindedly petting Arthur' s legs. After a long silence, Merlin who was always quick to decide announced "Well, nothing to do, you both going to live with us in a house, learn magic, and when you both have better control, you'll decide then what you want to do. Come back or stay here. We'll move tomorrow morning, Arthur should be better if a little bit weak by that time. I'll come to get you both tomorrow." She clearly didn't know how to react to his enthusiasm, so simply thanked him. Merlin went to thank the druids and give them some money for their trouble, which they didn't take, as usual, why did he even try still? And then he was off, he still had druids to talk to and then he couldn't wait for supper! He could bet his parents would be shocked that they will have actual prince and princesses in their house come tomorrow. Merlin predicted a through cleaning session this evening after supper. Merlin grin turned wider, dare he introduce them to Frey and Will. They were his best friends but even he admitted how wild and unpredictable they were. If people called them weird in a magical kingdom, it sure meant something. Flashing to his porch Merlin tried to calm down. There were seriously boring, hhm, he meant serious conversation ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Arthur saw was Morgana sleeping in a chair near his bed. The next thing he realized that a) he wasn't dead, surprise, surprise, and b)he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He felt very weak, and so closing his eyes he tried to understand what happened without waking Morgana up. She looked tired, and her dress was dirty. She must have succeeded in finding druids to cure him. The prince was actually amazed at the length Morgana went to help him, surely he would die for her, but the fact that she was prepared to do the same was mind-blowing! Trying to deduce what happened was tiresome, his brain felt slow and sluggish, and his body not much better. He quickly grew frustrated and bored and decided it was time to get up. Getting up actually took some time and made him even more frustrated. Luckily the druid saw him getting up and quietly went to help. They reached the table in the kitchen and Arthur gratefully sat in a chair, exhausted from three steps it took. Even though the prince was weary of the druid and just all magic, he remained polite and was pleasantly surprised by the man, he was open and willing to explain everything Arthur wanted to know, and he was quiet young! Arthur always thought druids were supposed to be old, but he was only 10 maybe 12 years older then the prince! 30 minutes later young prince was reconsidering his decision to find out what happened. Maybe he could go back to bed, cover his head and pretend he is in Camelot still and he is just an ordinary man, with no magic in him whatsoever. None. He sure hoped there would be no more "pleasant" surprises today. Of course Morgana choose that moment to wake up from a nightmare and set the bed on fire, and then the most gorgeous man Arthur have ever seen came in. Morgana was screaming, the druid was trying to stop the fire and gorgeous man just blinked and everything was set to right. No fire, no screaming, only golden eyes and the world kept spinning and spinning faster and faster around Arthur. Young prince felt himself starting to fall, everything in a fog, but then everything rushed back and the gorgeous man was next to him, saving him from a very embarrassing fainting spell.   
This man was gorgeous! And when gold faded from his eyes they turned such a stunning blue color. "Are you all right?" Arthur had to blink couple of times before he got that the man was talking go him. And all he could say in answer was "eehhh". This was all too much. He accepted that he was dying and now to have a chance to live again, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to do everything, go out, just enjoy the sun on his face, to spend days without responsibility, to ride again, to swim, to love, hell, he never even had a friend! And even though he could barely stand he wanted to do all of these things at once, right now. Add to this his newfound attraction to this guy, and he just needed to get out of there! "I gotta go, I need to go" he mumbled trying to get up. The guy just smiled, and oh, since when did he even like men? He never felt anything towards any of his knights, he really needed that fresh air, right now.   
"My name is Merlin, but you probably know me as Emrys." His eyes crinkled when he smiled. "Here, I'll help you"  
Oh, the sun, the forest so green, birds were singing, it was all so beautiful and Merlin, what a beautiful man, it fitted him, was still holding his arm, helping him stand. Arthur took a deep breath, wait a minute! The prince nearly choked on air. Emrys was the name of the king of this land!!! What! How could it be? He was his age, maybe younger!  
The next 15 minutes really didn't help him to calm down, Merlin sat him down on the porch, but unfortunately it was the only calm 5 minutes, and he wasted them on just breathing and taking it all in. Now they were all saying good bye to the kind druid and apparently leaving and all Arthur could do is mumble a confused thank you, Morgana was clearly laughing at him, stupid sister. And then Merlin was taking him by the arm and in one blink they were inside a beautiful garden, facing a very beautiful mansion.   
"Welcome to my home!" Merlin was smiling again, as if he was genially happy to have them as guests. Arthur wasn't used to nobles showing their true feelings, it was strange, so of course he had to go and be rude "doesn't look much like a castle!" Morgana shoot him a venomous look but Merlin just laughed happily and agreed. Arthur found himself smiling as well, this happiness was infectious!  
They got inside and it felt like coming home, he never felt like this before, not even in his rooms in Camelot, and he loved Camelot and people there but it never felt like this, like hot wine after a chilling day! It was so comfortable and even the rooms they were going to stay in were so very nice and the bed was even better then in his old rooms and he will just close his eyes for a second, just to rest a little bit.  
He woke up because someone was knocking on the door obnoxiously, and Arthur grumbled to himself. This bed was heaven. Why couldn't they let him stay there?? "Come in" he finally cried, because the knocks were getting louder. It was Merlin, and his muddled brain happily supplied all the important details about new comer, how soft his hair and skin looked, how bright his eyes were, turning gold. While Arthur was busy dreaming about him, Merlin magiced him out of bed, and into new clothes. It was a shock to say the least. His clothes were dark red and silk, as befitting his station and so comfortable, Merlin was left waiting, while Arthur oriented himself in a new world where he was standing and wearing different clothes. "Dinner is ready" announced Merlin, smiling and oh- oh, that smile was dangerous. Arthur thanked him with still raspy voice and Merlin laughed and took his hand, dragging him into another gorgeous room. Arthur has never participated in dinners like this, in Camelot, the only way to not die of boredom was to drink, here, the table was round, and everybody talked and laughed, and the food, oh the food, and wine tasted so sweet. And Morgana kept laughing, he has never seen her this happy! He himself couldn't stop laughing, even when everyone started to tell funny stories and Morgana added a few embarrassing ones about him. And then there was music and they danced all together and Merlin even juggled apples at some point! When it was terribly late and everyone was yawning and too tired to talk anymore, they said warm good nights, Arthur and Morgana went to their rooms and when Arthur dropped into his bed and fallen asleep, he was still smiling. Tomorrow their training would begin and oh he couldn't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Two years later

 

Morgana needed some time alone, and so of course she could be found in the forest, lying in the grass, looking at the skies. She couldn't believe how things have changed in two years, she still had nightmares, sometimes about Arthur dying. BUt those were normal nightmares because, and it never failed to put a smile on her face, she now could do magic! The visions hunting her all her life, she controlled them now! Arthur and she were happy here, she mused. They loved Camelot and they thought their life was good, better then others, but oh, they never knew happiness before coming here. They didn't have to hide behind masks, terrified of showing one true emotion, being weak. They could be themselves here, no shame, no fear. Two years and it still felt like a dream, and magic! They could do beautiful things, they created something amazing every day, even if it were butterflies, now flying around her.   
That's not all she was happy about though. Arthur finally proposed, got on one knee and declared his love in front of family and friends, and they had friends here! Morgana frowned, thinking of Gwen, she hopped the girl was all right, she was her only friend back in Camelot and some nights she missed her terribly.  
But now Morgana knew why those bumbling fools of maids didn't manage to seduce Arthur, Morgana laughed. Oh it was so funny ever since their first day here, to watch those two blush at each other, and Merlin always dragged Arthur around, and they insulted each other, fought sometimes and made up 5 minutes later, because they just couldn't be away from each other.   
They were lucky. Morgana knew it couldn't last, she saw it, but she still hoped for more time. In a month, they would depart to Camelot, Merlin with them of course. Uther was dead, killed by Agravaine. It was time for Arthur to take his rightful place as a king, and their two beautiful kingdoms will be joined in magic and love and peace. But first, there would be a wedding. Morgana stretched lazily, she and Hunith had a lot of planning to do! Oh joy!


End file.
